leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bilgewater skins/Burning Tides
Lore "D'you have any silver krakens on you? Ah, no reason. *quietly* I love them."| }} Burning Tides was a story related event being used to introduce Bilgewater lore into the new canon. ;Canonical skins * * * * ;Alternate Universe skins * * * * * History Burning Tides : For more details, see Burning Tides / The Reckoning Burning Tides: Epilogue Before}} For many of those fleeing justice, debt, or persecution, Bilgewater is a city of new beginnings. But for some, the past is something you can never escape. , hired by an was tasked to steal and return a Crimson-Coil dagger from one of Captain Gangplank's warehouses located in Rat Town's Slaughter Docks. Easily avoiding the detection of the Jagged Hooks gang, Twisted Fate managed to infiltrate the warehouse, only to be confronted by his old partner, . Flamed with rage of his partners betrayal, Graves started shooting at at Tobias in an effort to settle the score with him. With Gangplank's warehouse burning and with the pirate captain's thugs swarming, the resolution of Graves’ and Twisted Fate's long-simmering feud threatens to engulf the entire city in flames. Informed by the destruction of his warehouse, set off the catch both of the perpetrators of this act. Both Graves and Twisted Fate tried to flee from the wrath of the Pirate King but with no success. Gangplank tortured them until he tried to publicly execute them in front of the whole city for their misbehavior. Hearing the news of this event, plans set in motion and would confront Gangplank for the deaths of her parents. Graves managing to hide one of Twisted Fate's card, snatched during their previous fight around the city, from the pirate thugs, both he and TF managed to fight there way trough hoards of enemies before they escaped, but not until they set Gangplank's ship in flames. While Twisted Fate and Graves have escaped, in the aftermath of the destruction of the Dead Pool, Gangplank's spoils-filled warehouses have been plundered, and those who followed the dread pirate have forfeited their allegiance. Bilgewater devours itself as the streets ring with the shrieks of the desperate and the dying. A war started by the spread of three words: Gangplank is dead. Miss Fortune takes the opportunity to purge the city of anyone that was loyal to the dreaded pirate. Despite receiving horrific injuries in the explosion, Gangplank survived. Having lost everything from the attack, sought out the help from Illaoi. By passing Illaoi's test, he was deemed worthy in the eyes of her God. Sporting a multitude of fresh scars, and with a newly crafted metal arm to replace his amputated limb, he is now determined to rebuild his strength, reclaim what he sees as rightfully his, and ruthlessly punish all those who turned against him. Olaf vs Everything ;Series 1 ;Series 2 Trivia General= * This skin theme is heavily connected to the lore faction of Bilgewater and as such all of its skins were directly inspired by the factions culture. ** The skin them was also initially released in conjunction with the released of the Burning Tides story event, hence the similar names. * The Olaf vs. Everything comic is made as officially endorced Riot community project, however characters and events made specifically in it (or taken from outside themes) were introduced with some creative liberty and as such are subject to future changes. ** Despite having their canon visual appearances, , , , and of these worlds are considered as alternate universe characters.Olaf vs Everything Alternate Universe * represents how she would look like if she stayed in . |-|Skins= Aatrox SeaHunterSkin.jpg|Sea Hunter Aatrox, Rogue Admiral Garen, Ironside Malphite, and Corsair Quinn Gangplank CaptainSkin.jpg|Captain Gangplank Graves CutthroatSkin.jpg|Cutthroat Graves and Cutpurse Twisted Fate Miss Fortune CaptainFortuneSkin.jpg|Captain Fortune Tristana BuccaneerSkin.jpg|Buccaneer Tristana Media Music= ;Related Music Twisted Fate & Graves - Login Screen| Captain Gangplank - Login Screen| Captain Fortune - Login Screen| Gangplank, the Saltwater Scourge - Login Screen 2| BUTCHER'S BRIDGE Champion Select Music| |-|Videos= |-|Gallery= Bilgewater Event Icon concept 01.jpg|Bilgewater Event Icon Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) Bilgewater Event Icon concept 02.jpg|Bilgewater Event Icon Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) Bilgewater Event Icon concept 03.jpg|Bilgewater Event Icon Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) Aatrox Sea Hunter concept.jpg|Sea Hunter Aatrox Concept (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) Aatrox Update SeaHunter Model 01.png|Sea Hunter Aatrox Update Model Aatrox Update SeaHunter Splash concept 01.gif|Sea Hunter Aatrox Update Splash Concept (by Riot Artists Sixmorevodka Studio) Bounty Hunter Skins Splash concept.jpg|Bounty Hunter Skins Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Sixmorevodka Studio) Olaf OvE2 cover.jpg|Sea Hunter Aatrox "Olaf vs Everything" Issue 2 Cover (by Riot Commissioned Artist Tom Barton) Gangplank Captain Teaser.png|Captain Gangplank Teaser Gangplank Captain Model 01.jpg|Captain Gangplank Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Gangplank Captain Model 02.png|Captain Gangplank Model 2 (by Riot Artists Daniel 'Danky' Kim and Brian King) Gangplank Captain The Burning Tides 01.png|Captain Gangplank "The Burning Tides" Illustration 1 Gangplank Captain The Burning Tides 02.jpg|Captain Gangplank "The Burning Tides" Illustration 2 Garen RogueAdmiral Concept 01.jpg|Rogue Admiral Garen Concept (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 25.jpg|Odyssey "Welcome Aboard" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 10.jpg|Odyssey "Welcome Aboard" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Malphite Ironside Model 01.jpg|Ironside Malphite Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Miss Fortune Captain Concept 01.jpg|Captain Fortune Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Miss Fortune Captain Concept 02.png|Captain Fortune Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Miss Fortune Captain Concept 03.png|Captain Fortune Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Miss Fortune Captain Model 01.png|Captain Fortune Model 1 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Miss Fortune Captain Model 02.png|Captain Fortune Model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Miss Fortune Captain The Burning Tides 01.png|Captain Fortune "The Burning Tides" Illustration 1 Miss Fortune Captain The Burning Tides 02.jpg|Captain Fortune "The Burning Tides" Illustration 2 Miss Fortune Fortune Smiles cover 01.jpg|Captain Fortune "Fortune Smiles" Cover 1 (by Riot Artists Ramon Perez, Michele Assarasakorn, Gabriela Downie, and Idette Winecoor) Miss Fortune Fortune Smiles cover 01.jpg|Captain Fortune "Fortune Smiles" Cover 2 (by Riot Artists Ramon Perez, Michele Assarasakorn, Gabriela Downie, and Idette Winecoor) Swain Update Bilgewater concept 01.jpg|Bilgewater Swain Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Quinn Corsair Concept 01.jpg|Corsair Quinn Concept (by Riot Artist Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Tristana Buccaneer Concept 01.jpg|Buccaneer Tristana Concept (by Riot Artist Mike Butcher) Tristana Update Buccaneer Model 01.jpg|Buccaneer Tristana Update Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Twisted Fate Cutpurse Concept 01.jpg|Cutpurse Twisted Fate Concept (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) |-|Summoner Icons= Bilgewater Crest profileicon.png|Bilgewater Crest Act 1 Reunion profileicon.png| Act 1 The Job profileicon.png| Act 2 Taking a Dive profileicon.png| Act 2 Above the Abyss profileicon.png| Act 3 Setting Things Right profileicon.png| Act 3 Lessons in Power profileicon.png| |-|Ward Skins= Mother Serpent Ward.png|Mother Serpent Slaughter Fleet Ward.png|Slaughter Fleet See also * Bilgewater * Butcher's Bridge de:Bilgewasser (Skinreihe)/Gezeitenbrand Category:Garen Category:Miss Fortune Category:Gangplank Category:Twisted Fate Category:Graves Category:Burning Tides Category:Alternate Universe Category:Bilgewater skins